Suprised Hermione and Lupin
by gottecat
Summary: This is a love story about Hermione and Remus. Professor Lupin watched as the slim 7th year walked out of his classroom. He could tell that she was flustered he just wasn’t sure as to what that reason would be.
1. Day Dreaming

Hermione suddenly sat up in her desk as Professor Lupin said her name. "Yes Remus I mean Professor Lupin?" Hermione mentally kicked herself as she realized that she had just called the Professor by his first name. Then she looked around the classroom and realized that everyone had left. "I was just wondering if you were planning on staying in here the whole day. Class has been out for five minutes." Hermione just sat there feeling like a complete idiot and couldn't think of what to say. Then she heard Lupin say, "Hermione are you okay?" she gave a quick nod and quickly gathered up her books and hurried out of the room. How could she explain that to him?? It wasn't every day that you talked to a professor on a first person basis. She wasn't even sure herself why she had said that, regardless of the fact that she was a 7th year student, she was still that just a student. Hermione was so embarrassed what would Professor Lupin think? Why she was even zoned out like that? The last thing she remembered was sitting down for class and thinking about what she was going to write her potions paper on. It was due next week and she had been really worried about it. But the strangest thing was she couldn't remember what she had been daydreaming about either. And why of all things had she called him Remus??

Professor Lupin watched as the slim 7th year walked out of his classroom. He could tell that she was flustered he just wasn't sure as to what that reason would be. If it would have been anyone besides Hermione Granger he would have thought it was a silly little crush. But Hermione was not one to let on to silly little urges. Although in some ways he wouldn't mind having a little bit of romance back in his life. But a student was not the cure for that problem. Besides he had made a pact with himself that he would never get involved with a woman, it wouldn't be fair to her to be in love with a werewolf.


	2. Girl Talk

Hermione hurried to the Gryffindor common room. She hoped that Ginny would be there. But as she looked around as she climbed through the portrait she couldn't see the fiery red head any where. _Oh well she thought I have a ton of studying to do anyways! I cant believe we graduate next week. It seems like it was just yesterday that I was the little knobby kneed 1st year walking up to get sorted in by the hat, terrified of starting out in such a strange environment. But now I cant even think of the muggle world as home. Hogwarts was her life now. It would be so hard to leave. 'But' she thought to herself, 'I know that I need to graduate so that I can become an Auror and help with the order._ Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as she walked up the stairs to her room. She sat down on her bed and pulled her books out of her backpack. Then opened her notebook to see what she still needed to study.

After a few hours with her nose stuck in her text books, her friend Ginny Weasly came bursting through the door.

"Hermione!" she hollered. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"What's up Gin?" Hermione replied in a slightly irritated voice. She hated it when people burst into her studies.

"I just really wanted to talk to you that is all." Ginny said in a sheepish tone. "Sorry I was yelling when I came in I know that bothers you, I was just a little exasperated."

"That's okay, so what's on your mind?"

"Well I was just thinking about Graduation and how Harry, Ron and you will all be leaving me soon. Truthfully it really kind of scares me. Plus as you know I really like Harry, heck my even try to kid myself. I love that man with all my heart. So what I wanted to ask you…. Is do you think he feels the same way?"

"Gin! I cant believe you even asked me that. It is obvious that the boy loves you. Just relax what is suppose to happen will happen. But good luck and I really hope you get what you want out of it."

"Thanks Mione, What I want is a proposal. But I think mum would freak at this point in time. Do you like anyone right now?"

Hermione thought about this comment for a little bit and decided she didn't know so that is exactly what she said. "I really have no clue… except today in defense against the dark arts then… well actually never mind." She finished quickly.

"hey you cant just leave me hanging like that what happened??"


	3. Thinking

Remus walked back to his room to sit down and make the final preparations for exams at the end of the year and work on his speech for graduation. Professor McGonagall had asked Remus to give and inspirational speech on making your goals no matter the obstacles. So deep in thought Remus began to write this speech.

After what seemed like a few minutes Remus looked up at the clock and realized that an hour had already passed. But he was finished with the speech and the final so that was good. But it was time for dinner. He cleared up his desk, and left his room.

As he was walking down the corridors to the great hall his mind kept returning to the things that had happened earlier that day in DATDA. Ms. Granger had acted a little strange. But that most likely could be contributed to the fact that exams were ahead. He didn't know how he had made it through those final weeks of Hogwarts himself. It was nerve racking to say the least.

Remus looked up to see none other than Hermione Granger hurrying into the Great Hall with Ginny Weasly. A smile crept across his face as he watched all the students file in. They brought back so many memories of his own years at Hogwarts. But as always these thoughts brought sadness to his heart. So many losses and the biggest loss was his best friend James. He shook these thoughts from his head though as all they could bring was sadness and regret.

Remus walked through the large doors into the Great Hall and up to the teachers table. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ms. Granger was watching him. For reasons he didn't understand he smiled at her, and of all things she could do she blushed and looked away. Maybe he had misjudged her, maybe she did have a crush. _'That would be to bad now would it he thought in his subconscious, she will be graduating soon and she is a beautiful woman.' _ He mentally shook himself. '_This is a student you are thinking about Remus get a hold of yourself. But he had a strange suspicion that maybe he favored this Hogwarts girl._

He finished his way up to the teachers table in deep thought, and sat down to think and enjoy the delicious food that was always served.

Hermione gave in and told Ginny what had happened in class and that she had a strange feeling that maybe she liked Remus Lupin. Ginny said it was perfectly normal just to have a little crush on a teacher. But the thing bothering her was that it didn't seem like just a little fleeting crush. And frankly this worried her.

Hermione looked up to the clock and saw that it was time to go to dinner. She grabbed Ginny and they walked down to the common room together. They looked around for Harry and Ron but couldn't see them anywhere, so they figured they had left without them. On the way to the Great Hall all Ginny could talk about was her and Harry. But Hermione definatley not blame her. She was tierd of being alone, but was very happy for her two close friends that they had found each other to be with. Ron was dating Lavender and was very happy too. But Hermione couldn't help but think _'they all have someone, so who is for me/ I wish I could find him, I want my own man.' _

When they came through the Great Hall doors they saw Ron and Harry sitting at the table. They walked over and sat down next to them. She looked towards the door and saw Professor Lupin walking through them. She couldn't help but watch him as he walked towards her. Then he looked at her and smile. She felt herself blushing and looked away. Why did she feel that way when he looked at her? This was positively indecent. But inside she felt a small glow in her heart caused by that smile, which only confused her more.


End file.
